Romantic Rhetoric
by rodeo-duck
Summary: Shizuru is not well versed in the language of love. ShizNat fluff.


**Disclaimer:** Anything/body you may recognize do. **not**. belong to me.

Some ShizNat holiday fluff; as I recently rewatched the series and it rekindled my love for this pair. (Also look at me go! 2 fics in 2 days! Whoo!)

This is a longer one kids, let me know how I fared; be warned however, it might be a smidgen OOC.

Read/Review?

* * *

How perfectly romantic.

How absurdly romantic.

How was it that they had ended up like this?

The cocoa had already gone cold, marshmallows eaten, and Natsuki was starting to doze off, Shizuru's ministrations on her hair having such a desired effect. Natsuki was tired, she could tell. From Natsuki's apartment window Shizuru could see the soft snow piling up and over the cars.

_Well, no getting out tonight,_ she thought to herself, _not that I really wanted to, anyway_.

--

It was an unexpected visit, it was true, but Shizuru was not going to deny Natsuki on one of her rare visits. Bundled up and noses red from the cold, they walked until finally they found a restaurant that suited them both.

It had been well over a month since they had last seen each other, and awkwardness prevailed until the snow from the roof dumped all over Natsuki, sending Shizuru into fits of laughter and Natsuki red in the face, yelling.

And just like that the dam of pent up emotions burst forward and it was like it had always been. They missed each other it was true, but Natsuki had been so busy, and she had meant to visit earlier; Shizuru just waved it off with a brush of her hand, and staring intently at continuously reddening Natsuki in the eye, holding her hand, told her that she was happy that she had visited at all.

Shizuru was glad when Natsuki didn't pull her hand immediately.

--

"Nat-su-ki," Shizuru gently woke the slumbering girl, "time for bed." Natsuki grumbled her disapproval, but Shizuru gently lifted Natsuki's head off her lap and taking her hand, led her toward the bedroom.

--

It was snowing by the time the left the restaurant, and Natuski pulled Shizuru by the hand toward her favorite park, and atop the tallest hill she could find, she plopped down, moving her arms and legs, making a snow angel. When she put out her hand, Shizuru made to lift her up, but instead found herself falling into a pile of snow, and Natsuki laughing.

"Gotcha!"

Shizuru was about to shove snow in Natsuki's face as revenge, but before she could Natsuki interrupted, pointing directly upward through the thick blanket of snow, "See that star? Directly above us? That's Polaris, my favorite."

The irritation fizzled out as Natsuki continued to point out various stars and constellations, all millions of miles away, all dim against the street lights. This time it was Natsuki who grabbed Shizuru's hand, and continued to point out stars, unaware of the smile that had made its way onto Shizuru's face.

--

She had just finished clearing off the table, put the dishes to dry and was searching for a blanket for the sofa when she heard the soft call from the bedroom.

"Shizuru, come to bed, you'll freeze out there, alone"

--

Eventually the cold eventually seeped into their bones through their damp clothes, and since Natsuki's apartment was not too far a walk; they opted for that.

They made the cocoa to warm their shivering bodies, the light soft in the apartment and the TV humming; sipping the cocoa as the shared a blanket, watching Christmas re-runs. The clocked ticked the minutes away, the snow piling up.

"Spend the night here," She had said out of nowhere, her head in Shizuru's lap, "it's too dark and cold and far for you to make the walk back now, and I would be worried about you"

Shizuru didn't bother responding, only humming and letting her fingers do the talking as she ran them though Natsuki's tresses.

--

Her heart was hammering as she slid next to Natuski, the bed already warm from her body. She was on her back, trying desperately not to bother Natuski, but found herself stifling a gasp as Natsuki scooted closer, wrapping herself around Shizuru.

Her feet were cold, but that didn't matter as Natsuki nuzzled her neck, sleep mumbling.

Shizuru kissed the top of Natuski's head, inwardly rejoicing at her close proximity to the girl, and finally allowed herself to drift off to sleep, the warmth of Natsuki irresistible.

"I love you," Natsuki mumbled, half asleep and smiling, but Shizuru was already asleep, pressed close to Natsuki.


End file.
